The present invention relates to a pressure control valve, in particular, for slip-controlled automotive vehicle brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,437 discloses a pressure control valve closed in its basic position, including a valve housing which houses in a housing opening a valve seat on which a valve closure member abuts. The valve closure member is inserted as a separate component into an electromagnetically operable guide element which is supported axially movably along the wall of the valve housing.
Special adjusting measures are necessary to manufacture a valve of this type in order to ensure a preset press fit depth of the valve closure member in the guide element for reliably opening and closing the valve seat. Fixing of the valve closure member in the guide element is based on a precisest possible press fit in order to prevent undesirable loosening or deforming of both press fit parts. The assembly of the valve coil is impaired due to the close fit tolerances. The valve coil is not universally applicable due to the integration of the yoke ring in the valve housing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pressure control valve of the type indicated which does not suffer from the mentioned shortcomings.